


I don´t Feel so Well

by Loki (are_you_still_writing_that)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First time seeing snow, Gen, Hypothermia, The Medium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_still_writing_that/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Jade sees snow for the first time, living on an pacific island and all...
Series: Whumptober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951690
Kudos: 2





	I don´t Feel so Well

A bright light engulfed you as soon as you entered the game. You had successfully managed to shoot the little Beq´ figure blindfolded. When you had entered the medium, the blindfold, you previously wore just vanished, leaving your eyes unprotected from the harsh light.

When the blankness, that was your vision, receded you looked around disappointed. You had expected your surroundings to be a lot more fantastical, instead you were faced with your old, boring living room.

Dejectedly you sighed, you had wished that there would be a sight like what you have seen through the screen with Dave, his medium was called, rather fittingly in your humble opinion, the Land of Heat and Clockwork, and you had loved what little you had seen, through the screen, being his server player and all.

The thought of getting a medium that was just as outlandish as his had excited you, but this was just your home. You stilled. You distinctly remembered that the apartment Dave lived in, was also teleported into the medium, maybe the game teleported your whole house into the medium.

With an excited shriek you ran towards, a window and stared at the outside that was presented to you, with a giggle you ran out of the door, your bare feet hitting the tiles, making that weird and kinda loud noise, that was worse when your feet were wet.

You tore your door open, the force let your light skirt sway, and you stormed outside. There was white stuff everywhere, most likely snow, but it could also be flour or sugar. You just stared, one way to find out what it was, and with that you stuck your hand in one of the white piles, originally with the intention to taste it, instead you tore your hand back out with a shriek.

"Cold!", you exclaimed and shook with excitement, almost vibrating. This was honestly the first time that you had seen, you were sure now, snow. You had read about it, but had never seen a single snowflake on your island.

With another yell, this time to show how excited you were, you started to jump up and down. With a decisive nod towards yourself, you stuck, this time both hands, into the snow and threw it into the air. Against your expectations that would fall gracefully onto the ground, it just kinda flopped back onto it.

You lost feelings of your hands and feet at this point, and for some reason your nose was running. With a shrug you assumed that this was just a side effect of the adrenaline and the excitement of the day, after all it was a very eventful day till now.

You jogged across the snow and bleary noticed that it was a lot harder, than it was on normal ground. A wave of fatigue overcame you, your dreamselve was probably waking up at the moment, and with that you flopped face-first into the snow.

You don´t remember a lot of what happened afterward, just some snippets, one was how somebody stepped in front of you, with red chuck on their feet, the other was of how they then gently picked you up and chuckled, "Only you Harley, only you"


End file.
